yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi/671-680
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORİJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 671. || شاه از حقد جهودانه چنان || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ. || Sevgili, göz önünden kayboldu mu, onun visâlinden mahrum kaldık mı, yerine birisinin vekil olması, birisinin bize yadigâr kalması gerekir.|| Our friend is gone,—is lost to our inquiring eyes.A substitute we seek,—memorial we may prize. |- | 672. || گشت احول کالامان یا رب امان || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Gül mevsimi geçip gülşen harap olunca gül kokusunu nereden alalım? Gül suyundan!|| Our rose is withered;—rosebush leaves all blown away, Which vase holds now the rose-scent in its perfumed clay?" |- | 673. || صد هزاران مؤمن مظلوم کشت || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ. || Ulu Tanrı açıkça meydan da olmadığından, bu peygamberler Hakk'ın vekilleridir. Hayır yanlış söyledim. Vekil ile vekil edeni iki sanırsan (bu) hatadır, iyi bir şey değil. || God is invisible to weakly mortal sight, His prophets are a need, to guide His Church aright. No! That's not right! That phrase is sadly incorrect. |- | 674. || که پناهم دین موسی را و پشت || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ, || Sen sûrete taptıkça ikidir. Sûretten kurtulana göre ise birdir. || A prophet's one with God; not two. Think well! Reflect! They are not two; they're one. Thou blind materialist! |- | 675. || او وزیری داشت گبر و عشوه ده || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Sûrete bakarsan gözün ikidir. Sen onun nuruna bak ki o birdir. || With God they're one; their forms but make Him manifest. Thou seest the form alone; thy two eyes are at fault. |- | 676. || کو بر آب از مکر بر بستی گره || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Bir adam, gözün nuruna bakarsa iki gözün nuru, birbirinden ayırdedilemez. || Thou seest the form alone; thy two eyes are at fault. Look with thy soul; thou’lt see as God from heaven's vault. |- | 677. || گفت ترسایان پناه جان کنند || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Bütün peygamberler doğrudur. “ Tanrı peygamberlerini birbirinden ayırdetmeyiz. || Thy two sights will united be straightway in one, When thou behold’st the Light of God's eternal throne. |- | 678. || دین خود را از ملک پنهان کنند || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Bir yerde on tane çırağ bulundurulursa görünüşte her biri, öbüründen ayrıdır. || Set up ten burning candles in one selfsame place, A separate body, each, diffuses light and grace. |- | 679. || کم کش ایشان را که کشتن سود نیست || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Nuruna yüz çevirirsen şüphesiz ki birinin nurunu öbürlerinden ayırt etmeye imkân yoktur. || Their powers combine in one, to brighten that retreat; Distinction now there's none; one light alone we meet. |- | 680. || دین ندارد بوی مشک و عود نیست || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Yüz tane elma, yüz tane de ayva saysan her biri ayrı ayrıdır. Onları sıkarsan yüz kalmaz, hepsi bir olur. || Count out a hundred apples, quinces, pears, or plums; When mashed together, all their juice, their pulp, their scums.